


Tenir bon

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Les disputes avec ses parents, Matthew ne les compte plus. Tout comme ses envies répétées d'en finir.
Series: Trois fois rien [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Tenir bon

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le prompt "Jeune" pour le challenge d'écriture sur le serveur de Kinaï et sur le prompt "Force" pour la Nuit du FoF.
> 
> Un peu de drama, yay ! J'improvise totalement les trois derniers textes sortis (sur le fond, c'était ce que j'avais prévu, j'avais juste pas prévu de les sortir aussi rapidement, et qu'ils ressemblent à ça, mais bon ils sont là).

Matthew claqua la porte de sa chambre avec fracas. De l'autre côté du mur, il entendit un cadre s'écraser sur le sol et la pensée des dizaines d'éclats de verre éparpillés partout ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus sa colère. Non, sa rage.

Il tremblait, les poings serrés, les muscles tendus dans une vaine tentative de reprendre son calme. Mais il était incapable de se calmer, il ne le pouvait pas, pas avec les mots, pourtant habituels, pourtant fréquents, presque quotidiens, de ses parents dansant une valse funèbre sous son crâne. Il voulait se cogner jusqu'à les en faire partir, se griffer jusqu'à les détruire de ses ongles ensanglantés. Cependant, pour avoir déjà essayé, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, que cela ne lui ferait que plus mal, sans lui apporter le moindre réconfort.

Du réconfort. Il aurait pu vendre son âme, ou même la donner, au point où il en était, pour n'en recevoir rien qu'un peu. Rien qu'une minute. Une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Une silhouette contre laquelle s'abandonner.

― Tu dois trouver une épouse convenable et fonder ta propre famille, Matty. Tu ne veux pas finir seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Fonder une famille, trouver une épouse, il n'avait pas vingt ans, qu'en savait-il ? Qu'en avait-il à faire ?

Il était jeune, il avait encore largement le temps de penser à tout cela.

Mais le temps était un ennemi cruel, implacable. Un instant, vous aviez toute la vie devant vous et, celui d'après, vous étiez arrivé au bout du chemin, avec toute la vie derrière vos talons. Mais quelle vie ? Celle que vous n'aviez cessé de rêver sans jamais la vivre ? Celle qu'on avait déjà tout tracée pour vous, sans que vous n'ayez rien à faire que la suivre, sans jamais vous poser de question, sans jamais considérer l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs, d'essayer d'autres détours ?

Celle que vous fantasmiez sans savoir qu'il était possible de la réaliser ?

Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour refermer la fenêtre sans s'y pencher et aviser la terre, quelques mètres plus bas. La terre où il s'imaginait parfois s'écraser, comme le cadre s'était écrasé sur le parquet dans le couloir. Se briserait-il en milliers de minuscules morceaux ? Ou sentirait-il ses os céder sous la pression de la chute ?

Il ferma les yeux et se retrancha dans son lit, loin du vide. Loin de la tentation.

Il devait tenir bon. Il le fallait. Ses efforts paieraient un jour, il voulait y croire.

(Et il avait raison, même s'il lui faudrait plusieurs décennies avant de le savoir.)


End file.
